


Girlfriend Material

by goodskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sweaters, mabifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/goodskeletonpuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short mabifica drabble about sweaters and cute girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a drabble so I wasn't sure if I was going to post it, but you guys seemed to like my last mabifica oneshot so I figured I'd post this too! I have a longer one in the works if you guys wanna keep an eye out for that ;)

"Hey, Pacifica," Mabel began, gazing at her girlfriend with a wide grin and raised eyebrows. Pacifica nodded to acknowledge her but didn't look up from her desk, as she was too focused on the essay she was writing. So much for an easy major-her 'appreciation of modern art' class her photography major required her to take was way too heavy on the essays.

"Pacifica!" Mabel said again, and the girl in question realized that Mabel was trying to get her attention again, as she had never really had it in the first place. 

"What?" she muttered. She chewed on the end of her pencil as she contemplated her next paragraph.

"I wanna ask you a question and I need an actual answer, okay?" Mabel asked, spinning Pacifica's chair around to face her and snatching Pacifica's pencil right out of her mouth before the other girl could argue. 

Pacifica sighed and crossed her arms huffily. "Make it quick." The light from outside was already dimming in the late afternoon, and she knew she would have to hurry if she wanted to finish the essay by tonight. 

Mabel just kept smiling. The brunette practically sauntered around Pacifica, sitting straight upright with legs and arms tightly crossed in her chair. As she walked, she pulled Pacifica's chair around to continually face her. "Well," she began again, and paused to jump up until she was sitting on Pacifica's desk (but being careful not to sit on her actual essay). "I wanted to ask you a question about my sweater."

Pacifica sighed and looked at the time on her phone with barely exaggerated impatience. There would be time for flirting when she was done.  
Mabel's question interrupted her thoughts. "Do you know what my sweater is made out of?" When Pacifica looked up, the excited grin on Mabel's face was like a giant billboard telling Pacifica exactly what cliched pickup line she would hear if she didn't do something immediately. So she did, standing up and grabbing a fistful of Mabel's sweater without giving Mabel herself any warning. Mabel squeaked in surprise, but went silent when she met Pacifica's eyes. Pacifica smirked and made a show of intensely inspecting Mabel's sweater (and definitely not the curves of Mabel's chest and hips concealed by the thick material unless Pacifica pulled on it just right...).

"It's probably made of mostly wool, with maybe a bit of rayon or something else more stretchy integrated into the thread." Pacifica said finally. Mabel pouted, and Pacific could not stop herself from at least glancing at her perfect pink lips. They just looked so kissable, how was a girl supposed to stop herself?

Unable to hold back the urge to kiss her, Pacifica stretched up onto her toes (stupid tall desk and tall girlfriend) and pressed her lips to Mabel's own, still clutching the handful of sweater in one hand. So much for self control and studying. Her other hand pressed onto the desk next to her already forgotten essay, pushing herself upwards and into Mabel as much as possible. The two girls kissed enthusiastically, the tastes of bubblegum and strawberry mixing together on their lips. Pulling back slowly, Pacifica met Mabel's eyes.  


"You know what, I changed my mind," she said slowly. Her pink lips curved into a smile. "Your sweater is definitely made of 100 percent girlfriend material."


End file.
